stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadie Twig
| rank = | insignia1 = | insignia2 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = | siblings = | relatives = | image2 = | caption2 = | actor2 = | actorsource2 = | player = }} Sadie Twig was an Orion female who served as ship's engineer aboard the in the 2380s. ( ) History Sadie is a bit of a gypsy. Her father traveled a lot. She never knew her mother and her father never talks about her. Sadie learned to upkeep her father's little hopper ship since she was a kid, makin' herself useful. She's not the best cook but her father never was a picky eater. She likes to visit places and is used to getting along on her own. He never liked to stay any place long. It always seemed like there was someone out to get him, and Sadie supposed it was due to his habit of gambling. One day when sadie was about 14, her father lost his hopper on a distant rim world of the galaxy to a big mob boss who liked to call himself Draco. Sadie's father was rather attached to that ship, and tried to win it back in another game of chance. In doing so, he managed to rack up another debt bigger than he could repay. With the mob on his back for the money, he feared for his daughter and put her on a ship to Bajor where she would stay with a friend of his who owned a parts supply business. Sadie has been working for the Bajoran,who she's taken to calling her uncle for five years. She knows all the ins and outs of basic ship mechanics, and is especially well versed in Bajoran and Cardassian models. Her unique Orion heritage has made her a big hit with her Bajoran schoolmates, and she's not used to all the attention, having never stayed anywhere for very long. Uncle Pavil does his best to stave off the young hopefuls and doesn't put up with them coming to hang out in the shop to try to distract Sadie from her work. Sadie hasn't heard anything about her father for quite sometime, but she saves virtually every penny of her salary in hopes that when her father does turn up, she can help him to pay off the debt he's amassed and they can be together again. Personality Sadie is optimistic and bubbly. She's rarely depressed and springs back from disappointment rather well, possibly from years of having to get over less than perfect circumstances. She has an immense amount of love from her now absent father, who she always refers to as "Daddy". She's aware of the affect her pheromones have on men around her, and once in a while takes advantage of that to get her way. Sadie doesn't have many possessions and can travel very light. She does however have an attraction to cute or shiny things: She just can't help it. Sadie learned a lot about ship maintenance while flying with her dad as a kid, and more recently from work with her uncle on small craft. Physical features Daddy always told her she looked just like her mother, and Sadie has kept an eye out for this woman she's the supposed spitting image of, but aside from that, Sadie knows nothing about her mother. Sadie has unremarkable brown eyes and hair, and the green tone of skin common to Orions. She rarely ever dresses up, although that is more for practical reasons. She loves pretty lace and such, but also knows she's most at home in canvas coveralls. She's more likely to be seen slouching in a chair than sitting up straight and likes to keep her head covered with a colorful kerchief most of the time. :Salvaged from the now-defunct ''Walkabout wikisite and reprinted here for the purposes of historical preservation.'' Category:Orions Category:Walkabout (PBEM)